Kid Draciel
}} Basic Info Kid Draciel is a metal system blade based on the old system bey owned by Kai Hiwatari and later Matt Musngi. It is a defense type bey owned by Matt Musngi. It was created through the destruction of the actual Kid Draciel when it was owned by Matt. Using a secret technique Kai moved Kid Draciel's bit-beast into Matt's new beyblade. It uses a specialized launcher made to look like a turtle's shell. Facebolt: Kid Draciel A facebolt depicting Kid Draciel's shadow. It is a customized facebolt said to have the actual bit-beast slumbering inside of it, waiting for it to be called upon by Matt. It is said to be able to control water. It is tan in color. Launcher: Blue Tortoise Kid Draciel's launcher is a customized one created by Matt's friend (and crush) Aki. It is said to make Kid Draciel faster and easier to control. It kinda looks like a blue shell. Fusion Wheel: Kid Draciel Based on Kid Draciel's original design it is an axe shaped fusion wheel. It is bulky and heavy, giving it better defense and even acts as a shock absorber. It also packs a punch due to it's weight. It slows Kid Draciel down a bit though. It is tan in color. Energy Ring: Kid Draciel A customized wheel created for defense and deflecting damage back at enemies. Is shaped like a ninja star and is magnetic. It is light blue in color. Perfomance Tip: Wide Defense Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Kid Draciel's WD is light blue in color. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD, which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible when faced with an Attack-Type, although this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. WD can also defeat Attack-Types with a weak launch in the opposite direction to absorb the opponent's attacks by spin-equalizing. Spin Track: Triple Roller 145 A Track with 3 rollers to deflect/evade/dodge Attacks. It is the successor to ED145/R145/WD145/V145. It looks similar to R145/WD145/V145, but it's made completely out of plastic. Like its predecessors, it also has three protrusions, and in the middle of each protrusion's outer edge is one roller that works in two different ways: absorbing attacks and disabling spin stealing/pain splitting. Kid Draciel's TR145 is tan in color. Abilities Shell Bash: Using Kid Draciel's magnetic capabilities the bey drags the enemy closer to it the "bashes" it into a wall or pushes it away with. Shell Shield: Kid Draciel slow's down to protect itself from the opponent's attack. Finishers Shell Hammer: Using the element of water Kid Draciel creates a whirlpool and charges into the whirlpool knocking the dealing heavy damage into the opponent's bey. A Child's Anger: Kid Draciel's bit beast is released and starts grinning in a cute yet creepy way. Then a tidal wave hits the opponent. Kid Draciel then headbutts the opposing bey. Category:Unregistered Beys